


Episode 1.22: The Iron Octopus

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Mentor!Tony, Natasha Is Right (But Doesn't Know It), Protective!Natasha, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Tony Being Wise (For Once), Women Being Awesome, faith - Freeform, sort of not really, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha is anxious and Tony's pretty good at this mentoring thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.22: The Iron Octopus

                To Tony’s lack of surprise, Natasha was waiting for him at the landing pad when he returned to Stark Tower.  To his great surprise, however, she smiled when he finished getting de-armored.  “That was good advice you gave Parker, Stark.”

                “Eh, no problem,” he said with a shrug.  “Kid needs someone to look up to, since you’re determined to keep your mentoring under the radar.”

                “And you’re not too bad at mentoring yourself,” she said, before turning serious.  “But I’m not so sure about Osborn.  Octavius’ accusations make a little too much sense.”

                Tony sighed.  “Natasha, if you want to investigate him, fine, but I really think you should let Parker handle it himself.  You’re not always going to be there looking over his shoulder.  He needs to be able to make his own judgment calls, right or wrong.”

                She shook her head.  “I know.  It’s just…what if he makes the wrong choice and gets himself killed?  He’s not like us, Tony.  He’s just a kid.  He’s still learning what it means to be an adult; let alone how to make judgment calls in our line of work.”

                “He’s been doing pretty well on his own so far.”  Tony walked past her towards the Tower entrance.  He needed some serious sleep.  He had a long day ahead of him fixing Doc Ock’s mess.  “Have a little faith in him, Nat.”

                “I’ll try,” she replied after a moment’s hesitation.

                Tony looked back at her over his shoulder.  “That’s all I’m asking.”


End file.
